


Drunken Nights, Future Days

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Unrelated YukiSayo Shorts [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Excessive Drinking, F/F, Pining, Sharing a Bed, fic gets sillier with each chapter so beware of garupa pico references towards the end, lisa has a mystery girlfriend, lisa jokes about other potential yukina ships because she is a horrible friend, probably a bit OOC, rest of Roselia mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina and Sayo aren't usually open about their feelings, but they sure start ranting after a few drinks.





	1. Of Sayo and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a <2k short story, but it sorta got out of hand. It'll probably end up about 6k words in length. I've decided to split it up into multiple chapters due to breaks in the plotline. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I don't really know how to write drunken YukiSayo, LOL.

It all started on a Tuesday.

Tuesday was the day of fire. And they had just finished a successful live that night, so as per Roselia tradition they held a celebratory party at a yakiniku restaurant.

Yukina had little patience for grilling meats. When Ako enthusiastically dumped half the wagyu in their first order onto the grill, Yukina followed suit with the rest before Lisa could stop her. They nearly set their table on fire. The two were banned from the grill for the rest of the night, with Lisa taking over instead. She was now placing the horumon onto the grill, Yukina watching intently, entranced by the way it jumped as it sizzled over the fire.

“Yukina, don’t just watch the horumon. Have a piece of karubi too,” Lisa said.

Yukina turned and opened her mouth for Lisa to feed her the piece of boneless short ribs. It was soaked to perfection with Yukina’s favourite sweet barbecue sauce. As Yukina licked the last of the sauce off Lisa’s chopsticks, she heard a loud clink emit from beside her.

Sayo had set her empty beer glass rather loudly onto the table. Even Rinko, who had been gobbling away silently the whole time, looked up at her to see what was wrong. Yukina did a quick count of the number of beer glasses in front of Sayo. Eight. Sayo’s plate remained largely clean and empty.

“One more! Give me one more beer!” Sayo called at no one in particular. She tried to stand up to get the attention of the waitress, but Yukina pulled her back down.

“You are drinking too much, Sayo.”

“What else _-hic-_ do you expect me to do _-hic-_ , Minato-shaaan…?”

“What do you mean by…”

Before Yukina could finish her sentence, Sayo dropped her head onto Yukina’s shoulder and leaned her weight against her side. Too close. Her sleek hair fell over Yukina’s arm and it tickled; the sensation gave Yukina a funny feeling in her tummy and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. Maybe it was the alcohol. Yukina only had two small cups of rice wine, but she wasn’t exactly strong when it came to drinking.

“Sayo, you can’t sleep here,” Yukina said, nudging Sayo with her free hand but to no avail. Sayo kept clinging to her other arm, refusing to let go.

Watching them, Lisa suggested, “Should we just call it a night and help get Sayo home?”

“We do not need four people to transport one person. I can handle this.”

Yukina tried hulling Sayo up. Not working. Ignoring their height difference, Yukina was also notoriously unfit. She couldn’t even stand with Sayo weighing her down. Lisa gave a series of awkward chuckles, Rinko looked concerned, and Ako might’ve quirked a questioning eyebrow. Yukina remained undeterred. She mumbled to Sayo. “You need to stand up. I can’t take you home otherwise.”

“…if Minato-shaaan says so…” Sayo muttered and, without warning, shot up, towing Yukina along like she was the cape on their stage costume. Then Sayo wobbled. Yukina tried her best to keep her balance, her arm still wrenched in Sayo’s grasp.

“No. Sayo. Stop. You’re walking in the wrong direction. Just follow me. No, not like that…”

Yukina hastily left some cash on the table for Sayo and herself and then struggled to transport the both of them out of the restaurant, the other Roselia members staring after them until they were out of sight. Lisa probably knew Yukina’s stubbornness too well to follow outside, leaving them now alone on the street.

Yukina considered grabbing a taxi to get to Sayo’s apartment, but upon deeper thought, she had no idea where Sayo kept her keys and she wasn’t confident that Sayo would sober up enough by then to fish it out herself. Yukina’s own apartment was within walking distance. She supposed that was a better option.

But it was hard walking like this. The usual five-minute walk had already dragged on for fifteen. Sayo nudged her head into Yukina’s shoulder. It felt so strange. Yukina was caught between the urge to hug Sayo closer, or to push her away.

“Minato-shaaan…”

“What is it?”

“Do you hate me?”

Yukina narrowed her eyes. “What are you even talking about?”

“I…I made a mistake during the live today… _-hic-_ and then, and then, Minato-shaaan glared at me…”

“Did I?”

It must’ve been something very minor, because Yukina could not pinpoint exactly what Sayo was talking about. Maybe it was that slightly muddied chord in _Hidamari Rhodonite_ or something…but Yukina certainly hadn’t been glaring at Sayo. She had been concentrating too hard on getting her own singing perfect.

But Sayo ignored Yukina’s reply. “…I’m…I’m so useless…”

“You sure are being useless now. Try to put at least some weight on your own feet. You are crushing me!”

“Eheheh…” Sayo gave some bitter chuckles, pulling Yukina’s arm even closer to herself in a death grip. She tilted her head up to look Yukina in the eyes, her nose brushing Yukina’s chin in the process. “…is…is that why our recent songs are all bass-heavy? _-hic-_ I’m only good enough to be an accessory?”

“That’s not…” Yukina was about to explain, then thought better of it because the current Sayo certainly did not deserve an explanation. “If you cannot manage your condition any better than this then you aren’t even fit to be an accessory.”

Sayo slipped down onto the ground and squatted with her arms hugging her own knees. It made her look like a desperate child. Yukina might have relented a little. She kneeled by her side and ran a hand down Sayo’s back, saying in a slightly softer voice. “You can’t sit here, Sayo. Get up. We’re going home.”

“Mi…Minato-shaaan is sooo mean.”

“Yes, yes. And I don’t know why I’m even bothering to get you off the street. I am so mean I should just leave you sitting here.”

“…but I still like you so much. It hurts.”

Yukina didn’t know what Sayo meant. Like her? They had known each other for six years now, and their professional relationship had long transitioned to friendship. At least that was what Yukina thought. While she never considered herself particularly likeable, she did hope that Sayo liked her enough to think her as a friend in return. But what did she mean by “it hurts”? Why would it hurt to like Yukina? What did Yukina do wrong?

“You are being nonsensical,” Yukina concluded, pulling on Sayo’s hand to get her to stand. “Just get up. You can’t squat on the street like this forever.”

After some struggle, Yukina finally managed to drag Sayo’s arm over her shoulders and half carry her the rest of the way to her apartment. It was a struggle to unlock and open the front door. She squeezed the both of them through and then kicked the door close behind them.

“Minato-shaaan…”

Sayo somehow shoved herself in front of Yukina and draped her other arm around Yukina’s neck as well so that she now hung on like an oversized koala.

“What?” Yukina said, exasperated. It was much too late at night and she was much too tired. Ten more steps and they would find a bed. Why couldn’t Sayo wait until then to whine?

But she did anyway. “Do you hate me?” Sayo asked again.

“No,” Yukina gave a shorter answer this time. She figured a drunk wouldn’t understand anything more complex. And to be honest, her own brain was getting cloudy from sleep deprivation and the influence of those two cups of sake she drank. She couldn’t come up with something witty to say for the life of her…

“Then…then…do you like me?”

Yukina closed her eyes and sighed. “Yes.”

Sayo stayed silent for a bit and became compliant enough for Yukina to drag her the rest of the way to the bed. She plopped Sayo down, then laid down beside her in absolute exhaustion. If she had been less tired, she might have pulled out the futon from her closet to sleep on that instead. As it stood, she was too tired to even take off her socks.

Just when Yukina was about to close her eyes, Sayo rolled over and pinned her against the bed. She snapped her eyes wide and stared at Sayo’s face, flushed from alcohol and perhaps some shyness, judging by her expression.

“If Minato-shaaan likes me, then…then…is it okay if I kiss you?”

What?

It took two seconds for Yukina’s groggy brain to connect the dots on what Sayo just said. It was true she liked Sayo, but she said that as in…liked her as a friend. She hadn’t considered liking her another way!

Sayo’s face was nearing. Yukina had a split second to decide what to do. That time expired quickly and she found Sayo’s lips on her own. The feeling was not unpleasant. Sayo’s lips were soft, and she moved gently. Yukina instinctively closed her eyes and reciprocated, her brain shutting down to let her body run on autopilot.

Lisa had once described to Yukina her first kiss as tasting like cotton candy. She talked about how passionate it had been, how deep the connection ran. Yukina’s kiss with Sayo was a much simpler affair. It lasted maybe five seconds and tasted like…nothing – it had just been a light press of lips after all. But when Sayo finally let Yukina go and rolled over once again to cuddle contently by her side, Yukina was left in utter confusion. What just happened? Why was her heart beating so fast? Did she really like Sayo _that_ way too?

The clock read 1 am. She had been awake for twenty hours already. There was no way she could ponder such complicated questions now, so she tried her best to calm down and sleep. It did take another ten minutes or so before her heart decided to return to normal, but soon after the exhaustion kicked in and she drifted asleep.

………………

The sounds of something shifting beside her woke Yukina from her sleep. She rolled over and opened her eyes a little to see what was going on. Sayo had sat up halfway on the bed, her left hand still supporting her weight while her right was clenched over her forehead. She was groaning. Serves her right.

“Morning,” Yukina greeted. Sayo nearly jumped at her voice, turning around to stare at her in shock.

“Mi…Minato-san!?”

“Seeing as you are finally pronouncing my name right, I suppose you are now sober?”

“I…I…” Sayo swerved around to survey the surroundings, then returned her gaze to the bed she was sharing with Yukina. Her face turned bright red. “What…what did I do last night?”

“You were a bother. You were screaming in the restaurant. I dragged you out and you squatted in fetal position in the middle of the street. I had to drag you some more till we got here. You still owe me four thousand yen for dinner.”

Sayo looked very apologetic, but more than that, her face was still tense with apprehension. “Umm…did I do anything else?”

And Sayo kissed her, but Yukina wasn’t about to mention it seeing as Sayo clearly forgot all about it. Stupid drunk.

“Was the list of your atrocities not enough?” Yukina said instead.

Sayo bowed down so low she planted her face into the sheets. “I am very, very sorry.”

“Whatever…” Yukina muttered, crawling under her covers again. It was a rare day off today for the band, so nothing was stopping her from sleeping in. Sayo seemed very determined to bother her though. She spoke again.

“Minato-san?”

“What?”

“Umm…is there something I can do for you to make up for all the trouble I caused?”

Yukina sighed. “I don’t know. Pay me back the four thousand yen?”

“Of course! Would you also like breakfast perhaps?”

Yukina heard from Lisa that Sayo would occasionally stop by her place to exchange cooking tips. Apparently Sayo’s recipes were more varied than just hamburger and fries and reportedly tasted rather decent too. This made Sayo’s idea more enticing than Yukina expected – it would be a welcome change from the egg sandwich at the café downstairs.

“Sure. Feel free to use whatever is in my fridge.”

With that, Sayo left the room and Yukina was about to catch another few winks of sleep before breakfast was ready, but Sayo reappeared in a minute with an awkward smile on her face.

“Minato-san?”

“What is it again?”

“Your fridge…there isn’t anything in it.”

Yukina scowled. “There is milk.”

“Only milk. And milk is not solid food. It is a drink.”

“It is delicious,” Yukina replied indignantly. Sayo gave a few strange chuckles.

“Anyway, I just wanted to inform you that I will be going down to the grocery store to buy some items. May I have the keys please?”

“I think I left it on that table over there,” Yukina said while dragging her arm out from the covers to point at the table in question. Cold. She quickly shoved her arm under the covers again and curled up into a ball to recover the body heat.

“Alright. I will be back soon.”

Yukina could finally go back to sleep. She didn’t know how long she had napped for until she was awoken by delicious aromas from the kitchen. She put a long robe over her clothes - now completely crumpled from how she had slept on them all night - and waddled out of her room to the kitchen where Sayo was pan-frying some sausages.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Sayo said.

Yukina nodded, staring at the sausages. Would it be a bad idea if she picked one up from the pan and popped it into her mouth now? Probably. She’d burn herself.

“I will set up the table,” she said to distract herself. She set off to put placemats on her dining table and left appropriate utensils on them. Perfect. She then sat down and waited for Sayo to bring the food along.

Sayo came with the food soon after. Fluffy pancakes topped with syrup, fresh fruit, and a generous serving of whipped cream. Honey-glazed sausages served on the side. Mugs full of hot coffee, Yukina’s with plenty of milk and sugar. Everything was made to Yukina’s liking.

“How does it taste?” Sayo asked after Yukina started on the food.

“Delicious,” she answered honestly.

“That is good. So…forgive my curiosity - what does Minato-san usually eat?”

“A sandwich combo at the café downstairs.”

Sayo already knew what Yukina had for lunch, seeing as the band usually had lunch together. It was microwavable bento boxes. “And dinner?” Sayo asked.

“Beef bowls. There is a shop across the street.”

“That can’t be healthy for you if you eat it everyday.”

“It can’t be helped.” At this, Yukina looked away with some embarrassment. “I can’t cook.”

“You haven’t thought about learning how to cook even after having moved out to live alone?”

“Lisa used to cook for me, so I didn’t have to learn. But now that she is seeing someone, she can’t always come by to eat with me…”

“Imai-san is…dating someone!?”

Sayo’s surprise made Yukina quirk an eyebrow. “It happened relatively recently, so I suppose she has not told you yet? I don’t think she is keeping it a secret.”

“I see…” Sayo’s expression turned somewhat awkward. She struggled a little before continuing. “So, what does Minato-san think about Imai-san’s new relationship?”

“What do I think?” Yukina was perplexed. “It is none of my business, right? Why do you ask?”

“Well…I…I thought Minato-san was against Roselia members dating. You know, because we are trying to reach the top and all, so we don’t have that much time to ourselves…”

Yukina never said anything about dating, specifically. Sayo must have misunderstood. But just as Yukina was about to explain, a different thought struck her – if Sayo had thought she was so against a relationship, then why did she kiss her last night? This thought was pointless. Very unlike Yukina’s usual self. But somehow, it managed to make her extremely irritated.

“I will leave it to Lisa to control her own condition. I, myself, do not have the time for such frivolous matters as dating. I would suggest that you carefully consider what you do with your free time as well, seeing as your confidence in your own skill was so low that you found the need to get so drunk over it last night.” Yukina pushed her chair back with a loud squeak and stood up abruptly. “I am done. Thanks for the meal. I will take care of the dishes. You are free to go if you are done as well.”

She walked back to the kitchen with her own dishes, her steps a little louder than usual.

This was all her fault. Stupid Sayo.

_(To be continued)_


	2. Of Yukina and Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter turned this fic to complete comedy. The OOCness reached a new level...sorry.  
> There is one more chapter of fluff following this one, so it isn't quite done yet.

Yukina was not in good shape at their next practice. The guitar sounded so irritating to her ears. She tried to nitpick it but couldn’t - Sayo’s performance was textbook precise that day. While she was distracted by Sayo’s riffs she could hardly pay attention to the others, or herself for that matter. In their last song, she had sung the lyrics for the first verse when they were on the second and hadn’t noticed until Lisa whispered to her.

“Let’s take a break, Yukina,” Lisa said.

“Why?”

“You sang the wrong lyrics and everybody is wondering how to let you know. Can’t you see the way Rinko is trying not to stare at you?”

Yukina looked away and grumbled, “Fine.”

Lisa addressed the others. “Let’s take a fifteen minutes break, shall we? I’ll be at the café outside with Yukina if you need us.”

“What?” Yukina was about to protest, but Lisa had already dragged her out. She glared at Lisa, who told her to first take a seat while she bought two coffees. Yukina took the coffee Lisa offered, but her expression remained one of annoyance.

“Don’t be like that, Yukina. Aren’t you happy to spend some quality time with me?”

“If you have something to say, just say it.”

“Okay, okay. So…” Lisa sat closer and wrapped an arm around Yukina’s shoulders, “…did you get into a fight with Sayo?”

“There is no such thing.” Yukina’s rebuke was instantaneous.

“Aren’t you a little defensive?”

“Think what you want. I gave my answer.”

Lisa completely ignored Yukina’s reply. “Did something happen between Sayo and you after the yakiniku party last time?”

“No.”

“Really?”

Yukina’s glare intensified. “What is your point?”

“I don’t know…but Sayo and you were a little weird today.”

“I’m fine.”

Lisa sighed. “…Let’s just talk about Sayo then. Haven’t you noticed how tired she looked today?”

The statement was of genuine concern but it felt like a thorn to Yukina. She might’ve been a bit guilty about what she said to Sayo last time, which probably led to Sayo practising the entire night or something…

“…She was playing fine.”

Lisa narrowed her eyes at Yukina’s weak statement. “So something did happen?” When Yukina didn’t answer, Lisa shrugged. “Well, I’m not going to force you to tell me about it, but if you did something mean to Sayo, you should probably apologize.”

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do.”

“Yes, yes. I know you’ll do the right thing in the end.” Lisa let go of Yukina and sat back on her seat to sip on her coffee. “By the way, Moca said that she saw you at the beef bowl place again. You can’t eat beef bowls every night, you know? Maybe I should come by and cook for you again…”

“What about your girlfriend?”

“I can just bring her over too.”

Yukina gave Lisa a dead stare. The idea was bad on so many levels, the first being that Lisa’s girlfriend had for years mistaken that Yukina and Lisa were dating and thus held back her confession. Imagine how secure she would feel to have Lisa drop by Yukina’s apartment every night to act as a housewife.

“Okay. I take it that you don’t like this idea,” Lisa said.

“Don’t make me state the obvious.”

“Then what should we do? Last time I tried teaching you how to cook, you broke my rice cooker. Come on, cooking rice is already the simplest part. I can’t have you turning on the stove. I don’t want Roselia to lose its leader.”

“Then let me eat my beef bowls in peace.”

“You’re going to get a heart attack when you’re thirty from the amount of sodium they put into that junk!” Lisa then took out her cell to scroll through her contacts list. “You know what? I should help you get a girlfriend who’d be willing to cook for you…”

“You are not!” Yukina tried snatching the phone away from Lisa, but Lisa dodged expertly.

“Let’s see…how about Ran? She wouldn’t admit it, but she’s definitely looking right now. And don’t you two have something going on-”

“No we don’t!” And there was no way Yukina could live with the smirk Mitake-san would give her as she taunted Yukina’s disastrous cooking skills. This was Mitake-san they were talking about. She was so competitive that she got mad once because Yukina “brought a hotter dad” to their joint live. How was Yukina responsible for the appearance of her father’s face?

“Fine, let’s try somebody else. How about Kokoro? She can’t cook but I’m sure somebody in her team of black suits can. But you’ll have to be her fifth wife or something. She sorta already has that HaroHapi harem going on over there…”

“Did I even say I am interested in women?” Yukina rebuked.

“You aren’t? I swear you had the biggest crush on the actress from that TV show when we were twelve. Wait…wasn’t she Chi-”

Yukina took out the onigiri she had been saving for lunch and crammed it into Lisa’s mouth to stop her from finishing that sentence – wrapper still on and all. She stomped back into the studio. Childhood friends were the worst!

……………

Lisa’s implication that Yukina was acting weird because of Sayo did not sit well with Yukina, nor the suggestion that she was in dire need of a girlfriend. The two were unrelated concepts, but Yukina was sure Lisa brought them up together on purpose. Yukina was not a lovesick idiot, and certainly not for Sayo. She looked for proof of this. When Lisa first became close with her current girlfriend, she had turned to mush. It was as though she had been surrounded by a pink aura – just thinking about it gave Yukina shivers. Maybe Lisa realized it herself, so she hadn’t let anybody know what was going on except Yukina. That was Yukina’s misfortune. Lisa wouldn’t stop gushing to her about how cute the other girl was, comparing the girl’s smiles to confections and all that exaggerated shoujo manga-level nonsense. Yukina most definitely was not like Lisa, and she would never gush about Sayo of all people. Besides, what confection would Sayo be comparable to with her bizarre hair colour? Soda-flavoured popsicles? At least the “block of ice” part suited her perfectly.

So Yukina set off to prove to herself that she was not a lovesick idiot. She thought back at how this whole incident started – Sayo getting drunk and horny. Because Yukina was not horny, and even if she were it wouldn’t be for Sayo, she was safe to get drunk. At their next yakiniku party, Yukina searched “how much sake can you drink without dying” on her smartphone and came to the conclusion that she could probably down the entire flask without winding up in the hospital - that was, if she didn’t choke on it. She tried to gather her courage by staring down the sake flask. Sayo watched her hesitantly.

“Minato-san, here is some horumon,” Sayo said, setting the grilled pork intestines onto Yukina’s plate. Sayo had avoided alcohol the entire night and was helping Lisa grill the meats. Still, Yukina glared at her.

“I don’t want it.”

With that, Yukina took the sake flask and gulped it all down in one swing. By the time Sayo and Lisa realized what was happening, she had already set down the flask.

“What are you doing, Yukina!?” Lisa exclaimed.

“Drinking.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Obviously. But why so much? Can’t you remember that you are weak with alcohol?”

She didn’t need to remember. The alcohol was already hitting her like a truck. Heat rushed to her face and she felt dizzy. Next she knew, her face was flat on the table.

“Minato-san!? Are you alright?”

“Un…”

“She’s breathing. I don’t think she is dead yet.”

“Imai-san, you aren’t giving me much confidence here!”

“Okay. She isn’t going to die. She has done this before when she was seven. Got curious about what our parents were drinking and downed a flask of sake just like this. Almost took her to the hospital but she seemed to be fine after a really long nap. Like…fifteen hours or something. She woke intermittently and kept singing the Sailor Moon theme song. You know how loud she is too, right? Did that at three in the morning. Luckily we were her next-door neighbours.”

“Lisa-nee, while your story is as interesting as the epic wars in the Realm of…of…”

“…Tartarus, Ako-chan.”

“Tartarus. But it really isn’t helping the situation, ya know? Like…what should we do with Yukina-san? We can’t have her lying on the table like…”

“Her hair, Imai-san, Hikawa-san! Yukina-san’s hair is slipping into the grill!”

Yukina faintly felt somebody pull on her hair. She groaned.

“Minato-san, please stop moving your head on the table. It is dangerous when you are so close to the grill!”

“Sayo, just take her home already. You know you want to.”

“What!?”

“ _Ahem_ …I mean, Sayo should be the one to take Yukina home, seeing as you still owe her a favour for taking care of you last time you were drunk…”

The conversation faded out from Yukina’s inebriated senses at that point. Some time after, she awoke to coldness, but something in her arms was soft and warm. She felt around it, trying to find a more comfortable position to hold on.

“Mi…Minato-san, if you cover my eyes like that, I can’t see ahead…”

Yukina lowered her hands instinctively. Something fibrous and fur-like tickled her nose. She sneezed. She turned her face so that her cheeks were brushing the silky mat instead. The sensation was very comfortable, like she was lying on a wool blanket. It made her drift back asleep.

The next time she awoke was when she was jostled. She blearily looked up to find herself perched on Sayo’s back as Sayo struggled for a way to unlock her front door while not letting Yukina slip onto the ground. Yukina tried to help by putting her feet down, but she could not put any weight on them – they felt like jelly. She managed to cling onto Sayo’s waist as she fell and avoided smacking her head to the floor. Sayo sighed as though relieved, lowering herself to reach around Yukina with one hand to secure her in position.

“Just a little ways farther till we get to a bed where you can rest, Minato-san. Please hang on a bit longer.”

Sayo managed to unlock the door with her free hand and opened it. Putting her keys back into her pocket, she lowered herself to a squatting position and took Yukina into her arms, one around Yukina’s lower back with a hand secured on her waist, the other around her thighs.

“I am going to lift you up in a moment. Please hold onto me if you can.”

Yukina tried to affirm her understanding, but it came out as an incomprehensible murmur. She weakly clung onto Sayo’s collar as Sayo pushed herself up to standing while carrying Yukina. Sayo manoeuvred them inside the apartment, closed the door, and brought them into the bedroom. She set Yukina onto the mattress. Yukina clung harder to her now. Not expecting the resistance, Sayo nearly tripped when trying to get up. She planted her hands by Yukina’s either side to steady herself.

“Mi…Minato-san, I can’t get up if you don’t let go of my shirt.”

“…Stupid. Stupid Sayo.”

“Eh?”

Sayo looked very awkward in this position, her face was red even though she hadn’t consumed any alcohol. Yukina scrutinized her. This wasn’t how she looked last time when she had pinned Yukina down.

Yukina reached around to the back of Sayo’s head and pushed her down so their lips connected. Yukina never saw Sayo’s expression – just before she had closed her eyes, Sayo’s were still wide open in what looked like shock. Funny. Wasn’t this just a re-enactment of what Sayo had done before?

“…Why?” Yukina mumbled when she finally let go. She opened her eyes to see Sayo still shocked, touching her fingers to her own lips.

“Mi…Minato-san?”

“…Why did you do this to me last time?”

“Do…this?”

“Why did you kiss me?”

“I…I can’t recall…but…I’m so very sorry…I didn’t mean to…” Sayo stuttered. It only made Yukina’s brows furrow in irritation.

“Be quiet. I don’t care. I want an explanation.”

When Yukina wasn’t a sleepy drunk, she was a bossy drunk. She was usually demanding enough, but with even that last bit of inhibition gone, she became an unreasonable little brat.

Sayo was nearly stunned speechless. “Well…I…that’s…”

“Just say it.”

Sayo murmured in a very low voice – almost a whisper, “…That’s because I’ve always liked you, Minato-san…”

Yukina just stared at her. Sayo’s expression was a curious one, soft and awkward, reminiscent of Rinko’s shyness. They were silent for a moment before Sayo’s drifting gaze returned to Yukina. She seemed to be searching for some sort of confirmation, but Yukina remained impassive.

“I know Minato-san isn’t interested in relationships,” Sayo continued a droning explanation, “and I know unskillful as I am, I should not spend time pondering such things when I could use it to practise my instrument…”

“I didn’t say that!” Yukina cut her off. Or she might have. She couldn’t remember now. Regardless, she hadn’t actually meant those words so literally. She might have said it just to spite Sayo. Because Sayo was an idiot. “It’s all your fault! Stupid, stupid…”

Yukina had the urge to smack Sayo, but Sayo was looking so enticingly cuddly that she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She instead grabbed Sayo’s collar and pulled her downwards. Sayo did not resist. She lowered herself beside Yukina and wrapped her arms around her.

“I’m sorry,” Sayo said softly.

Sayo’s hand brushed through the lengths of Yukina’s hair. It felt so comfortable that Yukina couldn’t stop herself from closing her eyes and relaxing to the touch. Her brain had lost all reason and responded only to indulgence. She held on tighter and whined like a child.

“Stay…”

“Un. I will.”

With that, she fell asleep.

Or so she thought anyway. Yukina woke up to a sore throat and a pounding headache. She was confused about where she was and took a few moments to gather fragments of last night’s memories to figure out that she was in Sayo’s bedroom. Sayo must have took her home after she got drunk at the yakiniku party last night. Ah, so that was the source of her sore throat – Lisa had once told her that she had a tendency to sing at the top of her lungs when she was drunk. She might have done that when she was supposedly asleep last night. She had no recollection of it though.

Yukina lingered in bed for a while longer. She knew she was intruding on Sayo, but her head hurt too much for her to care for the time being. Soon after, the bedroom door clicked open and in came Sayo who kneeled by Yukina’s side and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you awake, Minato-san?”

It was a stupid question to ask, seeing as Yukina was staring at Sayo’s hand which still lay on her shoulder. She then turned to Sayo who was smiling at her. Sayo. Smiling. A bright and happy smile too. Yukina wasn’t still drunk and imagining things, was she?

“What’s wrong, Minato-san? Would you like something?” Sayo asked, now running her hand through Yukina’s bangs to brush it behind her ear. The motion made Yukina’s heart race. What…what was this feeling!?

“I…” Yukina’s voice sounded weird. She convinced herself it was because her throat was still sore from presumably black-shout’ing all night. “No. I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Are you sure? Your brows are knit.” Sayo then pressed her fingers over to smooth them out. “The hangover must be quite bad. Here, drink some water first.”

Had Sayo always been this bold? She sat down on the bed to help Yukina up, then handed her a cup of water from the bedside table. As Yukina drank it, Sayo gently rubbed Yukina’s temples. It felt nice, but also very weird.

“Sa…Sayo, I…I’m fine. Really.”

“You sure? You do not need to be so reserved around me, Minato-san.”

So says the person who was still calling Yukina by surname!

Yukina nodded dumbly, frozen in place from incomprehension. Sayo gave Yukina’s shoulder one last squeeze before heading for the room door.

“Breakfast is ready whenever you are. I’ll go set up the table.”

Yukina just sat there. Something definitely happened last night. Something she couldn’t remember for the life of her.

Blacking out from drinking was scarier than she had thought. She swore to never, ever do it again.

_(To be continued)_


	3. Of YukiSayo and Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added even more silly references from Garupa Pico. I think I killed YukiSayo's original personalities. This is just pointless fluff. I need to get a drink to numb my embarrassment for the poor writing. Oh, and for those wondering who is Lisa's gf in this fic, I've written a side story for them here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574524/chapters/41420666

“Minato-san, what would you like to eat tonight?”

“Anything is fine.”

“That is not a useful response, you know?”

“Then curry. The recipe with the chocolate.”

Sayo and Yukina were shopping at the grocery store down the street from Yukina’s place. This was all the result of Sayo’s insistence that she come by to cook for her every night. It was for the sake of Yukina’s health and the future of Roselia according to Sayo, and the others passionately agreed especially Yukina’s loud and obnoxious childhood friend, Lisa. Seeing as there was some truth to it, Yukina couldn’t refuse, even if she got the feeling that there must be an ulterior motive to this plan.

At first, Sayo would bring along the groceries to Yukina’s apartment. But Yukina felt bad for doing nothing and paying nothing, so she started tagging along with Sayo to at least pay the bill and help carry everything back home. It had become a routine now for the two to leave practice together to pick up groceries for dinner, then spend the rest of the evening at Yukina’s place either practising and composing, or idly chatting about music and whatnot. Sayo had moved her belongings over one by one till she nearly occupied half the space in Yukina’s storage. They were practically roommates at this point.

Yukina towed along the grocery basket in one hand, Sayo had her other. Sayo led her down the aisle to where the boxed curry roux was stocked.

“Do you want leftovers for tomorrow too?” Sayo asked.

“Un. Curry is even more delicious on the next day.”

“Okay. So let’s buy a little more then. I also want to pack some for lunch.”

There went the curry roux into the basket. They then moved over to the produce section to pick up potatoes and onions. No carrots though. Those were replaced by apples. They picked up some protein – it was chicken that night – and lastly a bar of dark chocolate. Yukina usually hated dark chocolate with a fervour, but it was okay in curry, no longer bitter and unappetizing. While she was at it, Yukina also bought a bar of sugary white chocolate for separate consumption.

They made the purchases and exited the store with a bag of groceries each. Their free hands remained entwined though, but Yukina hardly noticed – it had become a habit since the time Yukina nearly got lost by walking in the wrong direction.

“Is there anything else you want to pick up before we go home?” Sayo asked.

“Yes. One more errand.”

Yukina took out her phone and used the GPS to take her to the store she was looking for.

“A locksmith shop?” Sayo read off the banner outside. Yukina nodded.

“I ordered a duplicate key for you.”

And sure enough, five minutes later, they walked out with a new key to Yukina’s apartment which Yukina handed to Sayo. Sayo looked at it curiously as though it were not a key but some amazing relic from an ancient lost civilization.

“Are…are you sure it is okay for me to have this?” Sayo’s voice was a little shaky. Why was she so hesitant?

“I do not see why not. I got it made for you.”

“But this is your house key, Minato-san…”

“So?”

“But…why?”

“For your convenience, since you are always stopping by.”

Why was Sayo staring so endearingly at the key like it was her cat? Yukina was confused.

“Is…Is it okay for me to put it on my keychain?” Sayo’s question was so redundant that for a second Yukina didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t care what you do with it so long as you don’t give it to somebody else or lose it.”

“Ri…Right.”

Sayo carefully strung the key onto her keychain and refused to put it away, still staring at it with a silly smile. Yukina was tempted to feel Sayo’s forehead to see if she had a fever.

“Sayo.”

“What is it, Minato-san?”

Yukina held out her free hand.

“Your hand.”

“Hand?” It took a moment before Sayo’s expression turned to one of comprehension, along with quickly reddening cheeks. “Right. My hand.”

She finally put away the keys and took Yukina’s hand in hers again. It had been getting cold lately, so she put both their hands into her coat pocket. Yukina was pleased at the decision. It was much warmer like this. She snuggled closer.

“Mi…Minato-san!?”

“Hmm?”

“Umm…no…it’s nothing.”

They walked like this back home. Sayo cooked a marvelous dinner of curry. It might’ve tasted a little sweeter than usual, but Yukina wouldn’t complain about that. They then continued work on their next song – at Lisa’s request it was a love ballad, probably more befitting a pop idol group than a gothic rock band but Yukina would never be against a good challenge. Sayo sat at her usual spot on the couch, figuring out the guitar riffs, while Yukina sat on her cat cushion by the kotatsu, leaning her back against the side of the couch.

“How does this sound?”

Sayo played the riff she decided on. Yukina craned her head up to watch, then once Sayo was done, she gave directions for what to change, pointing a finger on the fret positions for emphasis at times. They repeated this until they hammered down the section they had decided to work on that night. By then, it was already past midnight.

Neither Sayo nor Yukina owned a car – parking was expensive and it wasn’t really necessary seeing as how convenient transit was. But because of this, Sayo usually stayed the night if they had worked so late – she said she could handle herself even against late-night subway perverts, but Yukina would rather she not take the chance. Sayo made a big fuss about staying the night when this arrangement first started. She insisted on sleeping on the ground, but Yukina would like to think her upbringing was better than letting a guest sleep on cold hardwood floor, especially when Sayo’s visit was for the purpose of cooking for her. She offered to sleep on the ground in Sayo’s stead, which met heavy resistance in return, so they compromised by both cramming onto Yukina’s single bed. This was what they were doing that night too.

Sayo shifted onto her side, her hand fell carelessly onto Yukina’s.

“Sorry.” Sayo lifted her hand. Yukina opened her eyes blearily. She had been about to fall asleep.

“You don’t have to apologize. I said already that it’s no big deal. The bed is small after all.”

“I guess you are right.”

Seemingly emboldened, Sayo edged closer till Yukina was able to feel her body heat. It was pleasant on a winter night like this. Yukina too moved closer, her hand pressed against Sayo’s chest while Sayo hesitantly rested her arm on Yukina’s waist. Yukina was about to drift off again until she suddenly remembered something she had been meaning to say since earlier that night.

“Sayo, are you still awake?”

“Un. What is it, Minato-san?”

“Why don’t you move the rest of your belongings here? You don’t have much left at your place anymore, right? It is a waste of money to keep paying rent there.”

“EEEH!?” Sayo’s voice was loud enough to make Yukina squint. “Wh…Why are you bringing this up now!?”

“I just remembered?”

“But…that’d…that’d mean I’d be moving in here to…to live with you…”

“Aren’t you already?”

It was too dark for Yukina to make out Sayo’s expression in any detail, but she could tell Sayo was acting strange. When Yukina kept staring, Sayo ducked her head under the covers.

“What’s wrong? Do you not want to?” Yukina asked.

“No. Of course not! I’d…I’d very much like to…” Sayo’s muffled voice trailed off inside their blanket bundle. Sayo probably couldn’t see her from there, but Yukina nodded anyway.

“Then it is decided. Maybe we should buy a bigger bed too.”

Sayo’s popped out of the blankets at that statement. “I…I don’t think it’s necessary.”

“But it’s crowded here.”

“Um…yeah, but…I sort of like it. Because…well…it’s warm and all. Which is nice in the winter.”

“Is that so?” Yukina couldn’t deny it. It was much nicer sleeping with Sayo than alone with the temperature like it had been the past days. If they could share the bed with a cat, that would make it even better. As for what to do in the summer, she would leave the thought for another time.

………………

It was the day after Roselia’s Christmas live, which was also the day Sayo moved the last of her things to Yukina’s place since they hadn’t found the time to do it before with their practise schedule so full leading up to the live. Sayo had finished moving in the afternoon and returned her keys to her landlord; at night they joined the rest of Roselia for their obligatory yakiniku celebration party.

“You aren’t going to drink today, Yukina, Sayo?” Lisa said with a barely contained grin on her face. Both Sayo and Yukina’s expressions turned to that of horror.

“NO!”

“Eh? Did something happen? Ako wants to know…”

Rinko shoved a piece of grilled chicken into Ako’s mouth. “It…It is better not to ask, Ako-chan.”

“Yeah, Rinko is right. You’re too young for this, Ako~”

“Imai-san!” Sayo snapped.

Yukina didn’t understand what the commotion was about. She tried picking up her favourite horumon from the grill, but it just jumped and the flames burst, nearly consuming her chopsticks. She backed away and nudged Sayo instead.

“Do you need something, Minato-san?”

“The horumon.”

“Here. You’ve got to use the tongs,” Sayo said while setting the horumon onto Yukina’s plate. Lisa started slapping her own knee as she laughed.

“You two should just get married!”

“Imai-san!! Are you drunk!?”

“Don’t you worry about me. I am a more responsible adult than you two, and even if I were to get drunk I have a cute girlfriend to take care of me…”

Rinko shoved some chicken into Lisa’s mouth too. She then took out something from the bag she had brought with her to the restaurant. It was clearly a bottle of wine, wrapped nicely in turquoise paper with silver snowflake patterns, adorned with cute lavender ribbons. She gifted it to Sayo.

“Hikawa-san, congratulations on moving to your new home. I hope Yukina-san and you would enjoy this.”

“Thank you for your kind offer, Shirokane-san, but Minato-san and I are not very good with alc…” Sayo didn’t finish her sentence. Yukina took the bottle of wine from her, unwilling to make Rinko feel bad with her puppy gaze and everything.

“Thank you, Rinko. We will enjoy it.”

………………

“So what do you plan on doing with the wine, Minato-san? We really should’ve just let Shirokane-san keep it, seeing as she is much fonder of alcohol than either of us.”

They stared at the unwrapped bottle of white wine that now sat on Yukina’s kotatsu. Yukina nodded to gather her courage. She was not one to back out from a difficult situation.

“It will be fine.”

“Sorry?”

“I said, it will be fine. If we take this in moderation, we will not get drunk. And we are in the safety of our home now. We will not be puking on the streets.”

“I’d prefer if you don’t say it like that, Minato-san…”

Sayo acquiesced anyway, popping the bottle open and pouring a small glass each for Yukina and herself. Sayo had always been polite. There was no way she would dispose of the gift now that they had accepted it – it was bad manners. They clinked their glasses together and said “cheers” before taking a sip. It was good wine, Yukina had to admit. Shirokane-san loved alcohol so it should come as no surprise. The flavour was sweet and smooth without the bitterness that Yukina hated in many drinks. She found herself enjoying a second sip and another until the glass was emptied. It definitely wasn’t enough to knock her out like the time she drank that whole flask of sake, but her sleepy drunk constitution started rearing its head and she found her eyelids dropping with the desire for slumber. She lowered herself down onto her cushion and curled up under the covers of the kotatsu.

“Minato-san, if you want to sleep, then you should go to bed,” Sayo said, trying to shake Yukina awake. Yukina moaned in protest.

“Don’t wanna…it is nice and warm in here.”

“You are not really a cat…”

“I don’t care.”

Sayo sighed. Yukina was not to be argued with when she was in this state. “Very well, but only for a short while, okay?”

“I only intended to nap until the midnight music show starts.”

“Alright.” Sayo brushed a hand through Yukina’s hair. She hummed in approval. “I will wake you when the show comes on then.”

Meanwhile, Sayo poured herself a second glass of wine. She was careful not to get drunk this time – the embarrassment from last time likely still fresh in her mind. But perhaps without the alcohol, she would never have had the courage to confess, and likewise, Yukina would never let Sayo know her true feelings in response. The two were too similar in this regard – stubborn and proud and hopelessly poor at expressing themselves.

By the time the music show came on, Sayo had had three glasses of wine – not drunk, but had enough of a buzz that she found the courage to cuddle up to Yukina.

“Minato-san, the show is on now,” she said, squeezing Yukina’s shoulder. Yukina shifted so she was facing Sayo now. Sayo slipped a hand into the hair by Yukina’s cheek, clawing down the lengths. Yukina watched her without moving.

“Sayo…” Yukina’s voice sounded sleepy. “Why are you leaning so close?”

Sayo moved even closer at that prompt. “Do you dislike it?”

“No. It’s fine.”

“Then…then what about this?”

Sayo leaned in. Sensing her intention, Yukina slapped her hand up to Sayo’s face, pushing it away.

“Eh? Minato-san, why?”

Yukina turned her head to the side grumpily to avoid Sayo’s gaze. “I do not want to kiss a random nobody.”

Sayo looked like an arrow just shot into her back, or she stubbed her toe on something particularly hard. “So…I’m just a random nobody to you? That’s a bit mean to say even if you don’t like me that way.”

Clearly Sayo completely misunderstood Yukina. Yukina was feeling a bit guilty, but she was too proud to explain. She just pursed her lips and glared at the legs of the couch nearby. But Sayo soon chuckled a little, bringing Yukina’s attention back to her.

“What’s so funny?”

“That was a joke, Minato-san. I understood what you meant. We have known each other for a long time now, and we are quite alike, so it’s natural that I can understand you.”

“Eh?”

“You mean to say we don’t yet have a defined relationship, right? Then how about you decide?”

Sayo’s comprehension made Yukina even more embarrassed. And to think she had always thought she had no problems speaking her mind. There was no way she could respond to Sayo’s inquiry without making a fool of herself!

“I don’t know!” she snapped back.

“Then I take it that you are forfeiting the decision to me?” Sayo gave a rare silly smile, her fingers stroking Yukina’s cheeks gleefully. “Let’s see…how about we become girlfriends? Would you like that?”

Yukina cursed the warm feeling in her chest and the subsequent rush of blood to her face. “Who…who would want to be the girlfriend of a womanizer!?”

“A what!?” Sayo looked shocked. Yukina deadpanned.

“A womanizer.”

“Wait…” Sayo shook her head incredulously. “Who did I womanize again? Enlighten me.”

“Everybody in our circle of friends. Like the older Udagawa-san. Actually, make that both of them.”

Sayo could’ve probably rebuked with the fact that Yukina had gone on a date with Tsurumaki-san at some point – there was photo evidence of this even though Yukina was usually so opposed to taking photos that she would refuse photoshoots for Roselia CD covers. Then there was a certain cat-eared kouhai of hers that Yukina might have tried to recruit into their band when they rejected her idea of keeping ten stray cats instead, not to mention the punk brat from Afterglow whose “rivalry” with Yukina had gone on for six years like a long-running romantic comedy. If Maruyama-san were also involved, then Yukina would have a full harem of girls’ band vocalists. But what was the point of arguing with Yukina when she was obviously taking advantage of the single glass of wine she had as an excuse to whine like the emo kid she was on the inside? Sayo sighed.

“Since our high school days, I’ve only liked Minato-san this way. There is nobody else, I promise.” Sayo touched Yukina’s hand that was still on her face. “So would you please take off your hand now?”

Yukina’s grip loosened. Sayo slid it off so they could close their distance. Just before their lips touched, Yukina said in a low voice, her face flushed and her eyes refusing to look straight.

“I…I like you too, Sayo.”

The first kiss they had was when Sayo was inebriated. The second kiss they had was out of vengeance from a drunk Yukina. And the third? It was soft, it was sweet, it was warm with anticipation for their shared future - and this time, they were sure to remember the sensation.


End file.
